This invention relates, in general, to a new and improved welding apparatus for forming a continuous rail and, in particular, to a new and improved welding apparatus for welding rail sections together to form a continuous rail.
Welding apparatus for welding together rail sections and other similar materials are generally well-known in the art. Various welding apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,091; 2,781,026; 2,787,698 and 3,134,012.
While the welding apparatus disclosed in these prior patents have been used to weld rail sections together successfully, they also have been found to be in need of improvements in that, in a number of cases, a number of unsatisfactory welds which must be corrected by severing the joint and making a new weld result. Obviously, the production of improper welds increases both the time required and the cost of production of the rail.
The welding apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,091, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, comprised many improvements and overcome many of the shortcomings of the previously existing apparatus. The welding apparatus functions exceedingly well in welding together most rail sections.
Generally, when welding together new rail sections and most old, used rail sections, no particular difficulties are encountered in aligning the ends of these rail sections and welding them together. However, since the improvements in the welding apparatus now permit the welding of these old, used rail sections, it is now found that there is a demand or desire to weld some old, used rail sections which have end portions which are considerably distorted, i.e., the end portions of the rail sections are twisted so that they are not straight with respect to either the longitudinal and/or vertical axis of the rail sections. Normally, it is required that rail sections be reasonably straight along a substantial length, approximately 10 feet, from the end of the rail section, in order for the rail sections to be properly aligned and welded. When welding rail sections of this type, i.e., those with the distorted end portions, considerable difficulties are encountered in aligning the ends of these rail sections so that a good weld or, more importantly, a good welded joint which is straight, is provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved welding apparatus for forming a continuous rail.
In particular, it is an object to provide welding apparatus of the described type having alignment means for aligning the end portions of rail sections, so that now rail sections having distorted end sections can be more easily aligned and welded, with a resulting welded joint which is straight.